Persona 3  Blue Rose
by KirisameLen
Summary: a rewrite of persona 3  sort of with my little twist, using the P3P characters! Summary: the new transfer has everyone on edge especially Minato.. She claims on the first day that she will definitely "kill" Minato! Sorry i suck at summaries PlEASE READ!


**I DON'T OWN PERSONA 3 OKAY! anyways much of this is just a rewrite of the first bit of persona skip to the time skip if you want!**

* * *

What is this dark and eerie feeling? You look down to the two bodies sprawled on the ground, blood slowly pours from the bodies making an expanding puddle.

"Mom…Dad…please say something"

You repeat these words to the still emptiness. Gently shaking the bodies, a warm tear rolls down your Cheek.

"Minato..?"

Your eyes dart toward the source of the voice. Your small brown-haired friend lay there beside you. Slowly as _she_ gets up _she_ averts her eyes from the bodies. You glance around, to try and find out where you are. Nothing. There was nothing, no cars, no people. A long road extended in both directions, coffins lined the road. The only thing that broke the silence was the noise of burning fire coming from the car you were once in meters ahead of you, and the hushed sound of sobbing from beside you. _Where am I?_

_

* * *

Time never waits._

_ It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_ However limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year;_

_Go forth without falter,_

_ With your heart as your guide..._

"You will be arriving in Iwatodai station an hour late, we apologize for the delay."

The irritating voice snaps you from your much needed rest. Ever since yesterday, when you got a mysterious phone call that stated you come go to Gekkoukan High School, you haven't been getting enough sleep. Gekkoukan High School, is what the caller told you, usually you ignore calls like that but the voice was irritably familiar and the school, Gekkoukan, also seemed to ring a bell._ Maybe if I go there I'll find something out… about this weird feeling…_

Much of your sudden transfer caused the school and you aunt (whom you have been living with) a lot of trouble. _I'll apologize to my aunt after._

After an hour of extreme boredom, the voice announces that you have arrived at your destination. Tired you look at your watch. 12:00. _Great I arrived just about 3 hours late…_

_This Feeling… _As soon as you step out of the train the power goes out, the darkness fills the station with no other noises, you turn on your IPod to fill the eerie stillness. The uncanny feeling you've been getting has come back to you yet again. Reluctantly you make your way out of the station. Coffins fill the empty roads.

You step foot into the dorm, you so carefully made your way to.

"Your late I've been waiting for you."

Your attention is drawn to a boy standing in front of you.

"Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract. Don't worry; all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions."

He hand you the so called "contract" weary, you sign your name.._ Minato Arisato.._

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't hide you self"

The boy disappears in to thin air..

"And so it begins"

* * *

~**Time skip**~ after you rescue Fuuka but before you go into Shirakawa Boulevard-

"HEY! MINATO!"

Junpei runs up to you with a pleased smile on his face. He lightly hits you in the shoulder in a friendly gesture. His smile widens.

"Did you hear?"

Junpei eagerly gestured for you to respond quicker. You were tired from yesterday's trip to the Tartarus and wanted no part of Junpei's ridiculous Gossip, but decided to humor him anyways.

"Hear what?"

"About the new transfer student! I heard that it's a girl and she's transferring to our class!"

"Hooray.."

"What? Come on be more happy!"

"I was being happy!"

A lie really you could care less.

"No, Come on man it's got to be like HOORAY!"

With Junpei's loud hooray the students walking to school suddenly turn to look at you and Junpei.

people seem to notice you more

your charm as greatly increased

_Well I guess Junpei' s yelling isn't that bad…_Junpei continues to "fail at skipping" to school.

_A new student…._ The image of you old childhood friend from 10 years ago flashes in your head. You immediately shake it off.


End file.
